


Is That My Shirt?

by parasox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #viktorisjustthirsty, Fluff, M/M, boyfriends being boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/pseuds/parasox
Summary: A tumblr prompt fill from summer of 2018:Yuri On Ice: Is that my shirt?Viktor wakes up in Sydney, Australia and can't find his shirt... or his Yuuri.





	Is That My Shirt?

Sydney, Australia. It was the first visit for both Viktor and Yuuri. They’d been asked to skate at a two-day exhibition charity event that would help with the disasters that had occurred recently in a poorer country. Different companies had sponsored each of them, so while they were staying in the same hotel, they had separate rooms. Oddly enough, they were across the hall from one another. It took the two only a few minutes to decide that Viktor’s room had the comfier, bigger bed with the better view. So Yuuri’s room became their oversized closet, while they stayed in Viktor’s room.

And boy, how they had stayed. Viktor was still smiling when he felt the sun on his eyelids, waking him with its warm rays on his naked body sprawled on the bed. Without opening his eyes, he groped the other side of the bed, looking for the other naked body that should be there with him. He frowned and lifted his head, eyes finally open, when his hand hit empty space in the bed. “Yuuri?” he called out, sitting up.

No sign of his lover. Viktor ran his hand through his hair as he saw that his phone was blinking with text message. He grabbed his phone and smiled at the message from Yuuri. It had been sent forty minutes ago.

“I’ve left to get some breakfast for us I want to feed you in bed *^^* So STAY <3 you”

Viktor laughed and put his phone back on the bedside table. He stood up and headed for the bathroom, taking care of morning business and grabbing a quick shower. It was nearly an hour after Yuuri had sent that text now. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” he cooed aloud. “Did you get lost? I’ll come to find you!” He was never really good at following Yuuri’s directions anyway. He waltzed out of the bathroom, because he still felt incredible after the night before.

Soon he’d found where his boxers, trousers, and socks had been flung the night before and got them onto his body. His shirt wasn’t anywhere to be found. He checked the drawers, under the bed, the shower, the balcony… He couldn’t find it and the alcohol from the night before blurred his memory of where it could be. He finally decided to give up and go to Yuuri’s room to just get another shirt from his suitcase. But Yuuri’s room key was gone. He sighed, feeling defeated.

His phone suddenly started beeping, one tone after another. He sat on the bed and checked it. His twitter feed was blowing up with #YuuriKatsuki. Pictures of fans with their arms around a flustered looking Yuuri popped up. Yuuri was trying to smile, at least. There were bags and coffees in his hands, so at least he had made it to get breakfast before getting mobbed. Viktor laughed, liking each and retweeting every one of the pictures. “Let him go! That’s my food he has!” he commented on a few.

But then Viktor’s eye caught something in one picture where people weren’t kneeling in front of him for group shots. “Is that my shirt?!” he gasped aloud. “He’s wearing my shirt!” Viktor laughed at his lover’s way of making sure he stayed put.

He spent some time making the bed before lying back down on it. He waited for Yuuri by commenting on the fans’ photos with “My breakfast is getting cold! Let him go!” “He stole my shirt! Make him bring it back!” and “In Russia, we drink coffee hot! #freeyuuri!” Within a few minutes, other skaters from their circle had joined in the #freeyuuri hashtag, and created #viktorisjustthirsty and #viktorshirtrescue.

Viktor was rolling with laughter on the bed by the time Yuuri came through the door. He seemed to be wearing one of the coffees and the bag of food was down to one handle instead of two. Viktor sat up on the bed, his laughter dying as he saw the look on Yuuri’s exhausted face. “Aw, Yuuri… I saw that you got mobbed! Are you all right?” There was sarcasm dripping from his voice as he held up his phone and snapped a picture of the younger man.

“Did you just take a picture of me like this?!” Yuuri huffed.

“Nooo. I took a picture of my missing shirt to let everyone know it’s been found.” Viktor smirked at his phone as he typed up the tweet. “Yuuri is free, my shirt has been found, but Viktor is still thirsty and he’s wearing my coffee. Ciao!”


End file.
